


Only a Man

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans has needs and Chewy isn't exactly sympathetic to his plight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for something serious, you won't find it here!

“Rrraarrwhhgwwr?” Hans heard from behind him.

"There's no one out there right now, I just need to go to the can."

"Gggwarrrhhwwww," was the sharp reply.

Hans groaned and tipped his head back. "I'm only a man Chewy, I have needs, wants, and desires. There is an old saying that 'Man cannot live on bread alone,' it's true. Besides, it's not like I am the only one to leave to take care of a sudden problem."

"Wwwwwwwgggghhhrrrrw."

"It's not my fault I have needs more often than you."

"Wrrrrghhhaawwwghhhrrrrrghhhahhwwwrrggg, wrrrrghh."

"Oh, stop your belly aching. You know I won't be gone long."

"Rrwwwgg."

"Watch it, I do not have a _disorder_ or anything, I am just efficient with my time. You have to be when the Empire is always up your ass," Hans said defensively.

"Ggwwwrghh."

Hans looked at his friend in disgust as he sat back down. "Way to kill the mood. Well, come on, let's hurry up and get there. Not like I have anything better to do, anymore."

~Fin~


End file.
